


Dark Coffee, Milk Chocolate || 「Barista!Makoto x BusinessWoman!Kyoko」

by UnaestheticLoser



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baristas, Business, Character's Name Spelled as Kyoko, Coffee Shops, F/M, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, My First Fanfic, Out of Character, POV Third Person, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaestheticLoser/pseuds/UnaestheticLoser
Summary: One night after Kyoko left the company late at night, she found herself drawn to a specific coffee shop where she meets Makoto; one of the most hardworking workers there, and the most trustworthy one. What will happen after that one little interaction with each other?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if komaru is kinda OOC, im really bad at figuring out people's personalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late one night, Kyoko leaves the building at 11:00 PM at night. Upon her walk to get home, she gets drawn towards a coffee shop where she meets Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully i made the story up to expectations for once

"Why do I get put up with the challenging paperworks..." Kyoko grumbles when a knock on the door interrupts her rantings. A female voice calls out, 

"Miss Kirigiri? Are you there?"

"I'm right here, come in." Kyoko replies, not even looking up from the paperwork. The female walks inside, noticing the slight messy office with an empty coffee mug on the desk and a turned on lamp.

"You should get home, it's 10:00 PM." The female said, earning a grunt in return.

"I'll leave once these paperworks are done." Kyoko said as the female sighs and turns around.

"I'll leave this here then." The female said, after realizing she's not going to get an answer back; she leaves, closing the door behind her. Kyoko lets out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness."

It was 10:49 PM, by then Kyoko had already finished her third cup of coffee; she lets out a sigh of relief before placing the now empty coffee mug to the side and leans against the desk. 

"Ughh, I'm at my limit..." Kyoko groans as she rests her head against the desk that's covered with finished and unfinished paperwork. "Just 5 more and I can go home..." She encourages herself.

_11:00 PM_  
Time seem to always go fast at the worst parts, at least that's what it seems to be happening right now. Kyoko had been too engrossed in the paperworks, she hadn't realized that it had been a hour since the female suggested that she should leave.

"I'll just do these tomorrow, I rather get work done correctly." Kyoko said as she begins to pack up her things, straightening the papers into one neat pile. Once she finished straightening the papers, she places it in a file; adding a paperclip just in case the file opens.

Once she finished packing up, she turns the lights off, leaving the office and walking downstairs. By then, the company's lights were also off; leaving only a janitor sweeping the floor. The janitor notices Kyoko, grumbling slightly as she steps all over the once clean floor. "Apologies, sir." Kyoko apologizes as she hands the janitor $100 dollars.

The janitor looks at the money and then back at Kyoko with an astonished look on his face. 

"Thank...thank you miss, this is more than a month's payment...!" The janitor stammers as he holds the 100 dollar bill close to him, almost like it was a treasured possession.

“No need to thank me, I had to pay you as an apology anyways." Kyoko said as she walks out of the door, she walks down the streets; using the street lights as a way to see in the dark...and to help her go back home.

While she was walking, a bright sign catches her attention; she turns her head towards the light, noticing the big bright sign that says:

_Brew Planet !_

Kyoko couldn't help but chuckle at the cheesy name, though it's not only the big sign that caught her attention. The sweet smell of coffee was also to blame, Kyoko slows down her pace as she observes the coffee shop's appearance. A pretty small coffee shop with a sign that covers about half of their exterior walls, 2 medium windows to the side with bushes underneath each one. Not bad if this is a recently open coffee shop, Kyoko sighs as she walks closer to the coffee shop.

"I supposed I can take a quick glance inside this coffee shop." Kyoko mumbles as she opens the door, notifying the workers inside.

"Sorry miss, we're close—"

"Hi! What can I get you for today?" A young looking boy in a barista uniform interrupts one of the workers.

"Oh sorry, I was taking a look around. If you're closing, I can leave." Kyoko offers, quickly regretting her decision. 

"No no, it's alright. We were just preparing the leave." The boy said with assurance, the girl in the back rolls her eyes and scoff; quickly earning a glare from the boy.

"Well if you insist, I'd like a cup of black coffee." Kyoko sighs, giving in. The boy lets out a smile that could light up an entire room with upset children. 

"Wonderful! I'll be right with you in about 2 minutes or so," The boy begins as he begins to walk away from Kyoko, he turns around and winks. "Don't worry, it's on the house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it was really short, its like 10:25 PM where i live rn and i have to go to sleep soon


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto makes Kyoko a black coffee and tries to strike up a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added a bit more onto the chapter 2 cause it felt weird leaving it off with a flashback

"Here you go! Black coffee." The boys said as he hands Kyoko a cup of black coffee, she picks it up and looks at it. Normally, people would order a sweet coffee or add milk and sugar in their coffee, not Kyoko. She prefers the bitter taste of black coffee. She doesn't enjoy the taste but she can't really handle anything too sweet. Sure she gets some stares here and there, but she doesn't mind. Drinking black coffee isn't common anyways. Her thoughts were interrupts when the boy pulls up the chair and sits in front of her.

"How's the coffee? Is it up to your expectations?" He asks, smiling softly. Though, Kyoko already figured out what he was trying to do.

 _He's trying to be friendly._ She confirms as the boy begins to lose his friendly act, a more nervous state replacing it.

"It's alright." She answers him, he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Good to hear." He said as Kyoko takes another sip of her coffee. "So..."

"What's your occupation?" He asks, Kyoko places down the cup and looks at him.

"Sorry, my occupation's regulations forbids me to talk about it," Kyoko begins. "So I'm afraid I am unable to answer your question."

"A-ah..." The boy said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Kyoko lets out a small sigh under her breath as she picks up her coffee cup and sips it again.

A few awkward minutes pass as Kyoko finishes her coffee, she places the cup down on the table and looks at the boy. "Well, I finished."

She stands up and dusts herself off, "I'll be heading home now. I suppose I'll have to thank you for allowing me to order something even if it's late."

Kyoko opens the coffee shop door and leaves, closing the door behind her. The boy waves goodbye behind her back before he sighs and lowers his arm.

"Well that was a fail." A voice calls out behind him, Makoto turns around to his younger sister.

"Shush." Makoto said jokingly as Komaru walks closer to her brother and places a hand on his shoulder. 

"Seems like she doesn't really remember you anymore." Makoto shrugs softly, letting out a smile though his eyes seem to be the opposite.

"It's alright. I'm sure she'll remember me soon." He said as Komaru walks over to the table and begins picking up the empty cup.

"And how long will that be?" Komaru asks as she walks behind the counter and into the kitchen, dumping the stuff in the sink before she walks back out. "Remember, the manager's coming back tomorrow. He's expecting a lot from you so you should focus on work first."

"Yeah yeah. I get it, Komaru." Makoto sighs as he walks behind the counter and into the kitchen. As he washes the dishes, his mind couldn't help but wander back to Kyoko.

_"Kiri look!" Makoto exclaims as he drags Kyoko by the hand and points at the Ferris wheel, his eyes practically shining with excitement. "Wanna go there?"_

_"If you want, I'll follow behind." Kyoko said as Makoto pulls her towards the wheel, the conductor greets them and allows them on. As the Ferris wheel begins to go higher and higher, Makoto notices the nervous state Kyoko is in. "Are you alright, Kiri?"_

_"Mmm...I'm not r-really a fan of heights..." Kyoko mumbles before she felt herself being embrace by a warm feeling, a hug from Makoto. Makoto pulls away, squeezing her hand as he smiles. "If you want, you can hold my hand."_

_"Alright." Kyoko whispers as she returns the hand holding session, a sudden noise makes Kyoko jump as she scoots closer near Makoto. She lets out a slight whine before snuggling her face in Makoto's chest._

_"Don't worry, you're safe." Makoto assures as he strokes Kyoko's head. "I'll protect you!"_

His mind was suddenly interrupted when Komaru punches his arm, making him yelp in pain. 

"Ow! What was that for?" Makoto whines as he rub his arm, already sure there's going to be a nasty bruise left behind.

"Well you weren't answering me and I couldn't get you out of your trace, so I came to that conclusion." Komaru said as she rolls her eyes, she was already packed and ready to go. "At least I didn't leave you behind to get home by yourself anyways."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Makoto sighs as he places the dishes in a cabinet before he walks to the break room, he begins packing his things as well with Komaru leaning against the doorway. Once he was finished, Komaru closes the lights and walks out, Makoto follows behind and locks the door. He turns to his sister with the same cheesy smile, "Let's get home now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is done, i couldnt think of a better title so awkward conversation is gonna be the title until my brain works again


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko gets home to a shit ton of notifications from her groupchat of former highschool friends, contact names will be listed below in the notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the gc people:
> 
> detective_sherlock: Kyoko (obviously)  
> fix_your_kinks: Junko  
> baseball_hater: Leon  
> teenager_idol: Sayaka  
> future_teller: Yasuhiro

Kyoko lets out a small sigh of relief as she walks out of the shower, feeling better. A towel wrapped around her body and a towel around her neck; catching any remaining water from her hair. A sudden noise pops out, a notification.

She brushes some hair behind her ear as she walks over to her bedroom, another notification pops up again. Kyoko reaches to pick her phone up before she stops and quickly dries herself off. The last thing she wants was to pick up her phone and possibly die by electrocution. Once she was sure she dried each inch of her hair, she picks her phone up again and swipes to the right; entering the message app.

**Former Highschool Buddies**

_detective_sherlock is now online!_

**fix_your_kinks:** omg finally youre online kyoko

 **detective_sherlock:** Why were you guys spamming the groupchat in the first place?

 **baseball_hater:** jeez, kyoko you still use grammar over the phone?

 **detective_sherlock:** Jeez, Leon. You still hate baseball even though you're a baseball player?

 **fix_your_kinks:** lol she got you there

Kyoko lets out a small smile, knowing full well that Leon doesn't have a comeback to that.

 **baseball_hater:** why do you hate me so much baseball_hater: nah im kidding

 **detective_sherlock:** Anyways, moving along. How were your jobs?

 **baseball_hater:** bad, i just got another dumb invitation from some pro league again

 **fix_your_kinks:** as usual, you sound disappointed

_teenager_idol is now online!_

**teenager_idol:** hi guys! I just got back from signing autographs!

 **fix_your_kinks:** of course you did

 **teenager_idol:** oh- is that a bad thing?

 **detective_sherlock:** Nothing bad. Don't worry about it.

 **teenager_idol:** oh okay!

 **fix_your_kinks:** hey kyoko, tell us about your day

 **detective_sherlock:** I already told you. I'm not allowed.

 **fix_your_kinks:** boo

 **detective_sherlock:** But, I suppose I can tell you about an interaction with me and a coffee worker.

 **fix_your_kinks:** and what you guys fuc-

_fix_your_kinks was muted by dojo_master for 1 hour_

**detective_sherlock:** Thanks Sakura.

 **baseball_hater:** were you seriously stalking the chat

 **detective_sherlock:** Quiet.

Kyoko closes out of her app for a moment, checking the battery percentage. She pulls the charger off and places it aside before she goes back inside the app.

 **detective_sherlock:** Give me a moment, I'm going to get dressed first.

 **baseball_hater:** you havent gotten dressed yet? you went to shower or smth?

 **detective_sherlock:** That's actually what happened.

 **baseball_hater:** @future_teller looks like i stole your talent

 **future_teller:** oh hell no

Kyoko sigh as she places her phone to the side and stands out, she opens her closet and opens it. She quickly throws on a black nightgown, the same one she usually goes to sleep with. She sits down and picks her phone up again, noticing that her friends had a conversation while she was gone.

"I think that's enough chatting for today." Kyoko sighs as she lets out a yawn, she places the phone back on the charger and stands up again. She walks over to the light switch and turns it off. She gets inside the bed, squirming herself deep enough for her entire lower body to be covered. As she slowly begins to drift off to sleep, she didn't realize that a memory from the past will show up.

_"Hey ▇▇▇?" Kyoko asks as the boy turns to look at her, still holding the ice cream. He gives her a smile as he tilt his head._

_"Yeah, Kiri?"_

_"Why do you enjoy being around with me?" She asks as she turns her head around, fidgeting with her fingers; nervous about the response._

_"Well...you're pretty fun to be around." That was an answer she was not expecting._

_"What do you mean?" Kyoko asks, turning her attention towards the boy again._

_"Well I don't really have any other friends except for you." He said, scooting a bit closer. "Does that count as an answer?"_

_"I...I guess." Kyoko mumbles as she looks out from the ocean, the atmosphere slowly changes to an orange color as the sun begins to set. "Thanks for being here with me, ▇▇▇."_

_"It's no problem!" Makoto said, grinning. A sudden female voice calls out, "▇▇▇! We need to go home now."_

_"Ah, sorry Kiri. Looks like I gotta get home. I'll be back here to meet you!" He said, giving her another small smile._

_"It's no worries, just promise that for me." Kyoko said as she holds out a pinky, the boy grins and happily holds his finger out; crossing it with Kyoko's._

_"I promise!"_

Kyoko lets out a gasp, her alarm clock beeping loudly. She quickly slams the snooze button before it can get anymore annoying. Slowly, she sits up; her hair's a mess and she felt like she didn't get any energy from the sleep at all. Though, only one thing is on her mind. 

_What was the boy's name again...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy, i accidentally got distracted and ended up having to finish it later than i wanted it to be


	4. IV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko goes to work and meets up with some friends/co-workers. They have a conversation about crushes and that's kinda it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyday my titles are getting more unoriginal

"Oh you're finally here, Kyoko!" Aoi said as she cheerfully rush to Kyoko who had just entered the building, a half empty cup in her hand. "Did you sleep up again? You seem more tired than usual."

"I just didn't get enough energy from my sleep, that's all." Kyoko sighs as she finishes her coffee cup and throws it in a recyclable trash bin next to her. Sakura appears behind Aoi, holding a protein shake in her hand. "Why don't you drink some protein? I'm sure it'll help."

"Thanks for the offer, Sakura. But I don't think protein helps with energy." Kyoko mumbles as Sakura shrugs and takes a sip of her shake. A young boy rushes up to Kyoko.

"Miss Kirigiri, you have something in your office. I recommend you heading over there now." He said as he turns around and rush off again. Aoi looks at Kyoko with a smile.

"Well, you better go check it!" Aoi said, earning a nod in agreement from Sakura.

"I agree. You should go check on the package, it might be important." 

"I will." Kyoko assures as she turns around and walks toward her office, leaving her other co-workers behind to do whatever. When she opens the door, the file that was left on the chair on the previous night is gone but placed on the desk instead; as well as a box.

Kyoko walks closer to the box and inspects the outside, there was nothing on the box so Kyoko couldn't tell who send her this. She sighs before she opens the box and looks inside, a picture frame and a note. Kyoko picks the note up first and reads it.

" Hey Kyoko, you might not remember me but I just wanted to give you something that will hopefully refresh your memories. "

Kyoko tilts her head to the side, confused. She looks down again at the dark box and reaches inside, slowly taking the picture out. She studies the photo for a moment. It was her when she was younger and a boy with his eyes...crossed out? Suddenly, Kyoko's head begins to throb; earning a sharp gasp from Kyoko. She drops the picture on the desk and grabs her head, she stumbles around; accidentally knocking a few paperworks to the ground before everything turned dark.

_"Kyoko. Are you awake?"_

A soft voice calls out to her, was she in a dream?

_"Of course she's not okay. Look at her you idiot."_

This time, it was a stern voice. Sounds like Byakuya's voice...

_"G-Guys, let's g-give her space...I c-can see her t-trying to wake up..."_

Kyoko slowly opens her eyes before she quickly squints her eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light. Once her eyes adjusted, she slowly opens them fully again and looks around at the worried faces. "Wha...what happened...?" 

"Byakuya found you passed out on the ground so we took you to Mikan."

"Oh."

"G-Glad to know you're not badly i-injured or anything..." 

"I guess..." Kyoko mumbles as she slowly sits up from the bed, there's still a slight throb however it's not that bad.

"So, mind explaining this photo right here?" Byakuya asks as he pulls the picture out and waves it around, raising an eyebrow.

"I...I don't know either, I was just looking at it and then I got a sudden throb in my head." Kyoko explains, Byakuya crosses his arms with an unconvinced look.

"Yeah...I'm totally sure that's what happened." Byakuya said, earning a sharp whack on the head by Mukuro.

"Cut it out, her memory might still be foggy." Mukuro sighs as she rubs her temple and then looks at Kyoko, ignoring the glares from Byakuya. "So let me get this straight, you picked up the picture and got a random throb in your head?"

"Yes."

"A throb that was painful enough to get you unconscious."

"Yes."

"I can see why Byakuya doesn't trust that now."

"Exactly, don't even hit me next time if you can't use your brain right." Byakuya grumbles, Mukuro glares at him and raises her hand in a threatening way. Byakuya quickly takes that sign to shut his mouth.

"Anyways, Mikan said you might have to stay in here for like 1-2 days just in case you got amnesia." Mukuro begins as Junko and Leon suddenly bursts in...and falls on each other.

"Oh my god, Kyoko are you ok—"

"Did you smack your head when you fell?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Who do I need to kill—"

Questions come in after one another, bringing back Kyoko's headache. Kyoko sighs, "I'm fine. Stop worrying about me."

Junko glares at Mukuro, "Why didn't you do anything? You useless waste of a sister!"

"I'm a soldier, Junko. Be glad I was even given permission to skip training." Mukuro sighs, earning a grunt from Junko.

A small crowd forms around Kyoko until a doctor enters the room, along with Mikan who was able to escape the room before it got anymore crowded. 

"Let's give the patient some space now, shall we?" The doctor asks, everyone took a quick step back. Making space for the doctor, Mikan fidgets with her fingers as being in crowds isn't one of her favorite things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not really a good way to end chapter 4 off with but i dont know how else should i end it


	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kyoko was checked for any other injuries, she was discharged and was given a day off. Not really what she wanted but she can't really complain so she heads to the coffee shop to talk with the worker there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just gave up on making the titles lol so sorry for not updating yesterday, i was writing another fanfic

"You're all good, no signs of external or internal injures." The doctor said as he pulls back, smiling slightly. Kyoko sits up from the bed and looks at him.

"That means I can go?"

"Yes but just to be sure, I already called your boss to allow you to get a day off."

"Of course you would." Kyoko sighs as Junko suddenly snaps awake.

"Oh cool, Kyoko you can finally get out of this boring hospital!"

"That's not really anything to be proud of, Junko."

"Whateves, anyways Leon! We can go!" Junko said as she begins to grab Leon's shoulder and shake him.

Leon snaps awake at the intense shaking, "Okay okay! I'm awake!"

Once the mess was able to be cleared up, Kyoko was taking a walk around the company's premises as she can't really do anything for the rest of the day. As she was walking around, she came across the same coffee shop from yesterday.

_Doesn't hurt to take another look._

Kyoko slowly opens the door to see the coffee shop filled with customers, one of the workers was arguing with another customer, resulting in the customer storming out. The worker sighs before they disappear in the backroom before the same boy appears out, Kyoko rush to get in line; just in time to be the second customer waiting.

Once it was her turn, she looks up to meet the boy in his eyes.

"Oh welcome back! What can I get you today?"

"The usual, please..."

"One black coffee and that's it?"

"Yes please."

Kyoko couldn't help but internally cringe that what she just said, there was plenty of other ways and she had to choose that one. It's fine, she already said it. There's no turning back.

"Here's the receipt, 5 dollars please!" Kyoko takes the money as she thanks him before heading to the waiting area.

"I'll take it from here, Makoto." Makoto turns around to see Komaru, already in her barista uniform.

"You just go and get your girl." Komaru teases, as he turns red. "K-Komaru!"

"What, I'm not wrong am I?"

"Yeah but..."

"Then go!"

"Okay okay!" Makoto sighs as he begins to grind the coffee beans, while he waits; his mind suddenly lights up.

_I can maybe spend some more time with Kyoko by writing her a note..._

He quickly digs in his pocket and pulls out a scrap paper before he grabs the nearest marker, popping the cap off; he begins to quickly write.

"One black coffee, here you go!" Makoto cheerfully says as he hands Kyoko the cup with the note taped to it. Kyoko takes it and nods her head before she leaves again.

As Kyoko was walking out, she looks at the note and looks at it.

_Hey Kyoko, it's Makoto. I kinda wanna hang out with you if that's alright so call me if you're available._

On the bottom of the note was his phone number, Kyoko looks at the note before she smiles softly.

She rips the note from the coffee cup before she shoves it in her pocket for later uses, as Kyoko walks away from the shop; Makoto and Komaru was taking a break in the back.

"So, did you finally confess?" Komaru asks as she takes a small sip of her coffee.

"N-no! But I did give her my phone number on a note..." Makoto mumbles as Komaru slurps down the remaining coffee, she places the coffee mug to the side.

"Well that's step one to getting her to become your girlfriend," Komaru jokes as she walks over to Makoto and pats him on the back. "Keep it up."

"Yeah yeah, I will, don't worry." Makoto chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but i got lazy


	6. VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko decides to call Makoto and they have a conversation, oh and after the call; Makoto realizes tomorrow is valentine's day (not really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well either the story ends off here or there will be one last chapter before i go and waste my life on other stories in making

At home, Kyoko re-reads the note again; wondering if she should call him or not. A part of her says no, but the other says yes. A small mental war appears before Kyoko finally shuts her mind off and sighs. She places the note to the side and lays down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes, she quickly sits up and grab her phone; dialing the number off of the note.

Makoto sits on his bed, scrolling through Twitter when a sudden phone call from anonymous came.

"Huh?"

Makoto hovers his finger over the cancel button but stops.

_What if it's Kyoko calling?_

He hesitates for a moment before he moves his finger and presses call, Makoto slowly place the phone near his ear.

"Hello?"

There was a slight pause before the person on the other line answers.

"Hello, is this Makoto?"

"Ah, yes it is."

"I'm sure we met before, I'm Kyoko."

"Oh hello!" He quickly pauses before he clears his throat, almost forgetting his manners. "Sorry for yelling loudly."

"No worries."

"So...how was your day?"

"It's been alright, I got a day-off though."

"O-oh, sorry."

"...what are you apologizing for?"

"E-eh?"

Makoto could hear a faint sigh from the other line.

"You didn't know that I had a day-off, why would you be apologizing for something you didn't know?"

"I don't know, I just...force of habit."

"I see."

There was another silence, though it was awkward.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you give me a picture."

That caught his attention.

"Wh-what picture?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You sent me a picture."

"H-hu—"

Then it hit him. The picture with his eyes crossed out.

"!"

"So, it seem you finally noticed what picture I was talking about."

"I-I swear! I didn't sent you it!"

Makoto knew he didn't send it, so who did...

"Ah goddang it! It was Komaru!"

 _Komaru?_ Kyoko has never heard of a person named "Komaru" before.

"Who's...Komaru?"

"She's my sister! Ugh! I can't believe she went in my stuff again!"

Now Kyoko knew the full story.

"Are you saying..."

Makoto pauses his rantings.

"We knew each other before?" Kyoko finishes her question.

Makoto was surprised, he didn't realize Kyoko would have catch on so quickly.

"Uhm...well, you see..."

"No need for an explanation. I kind of...suspected it in the beginning."

"The beginning...?"

"Although you may never realized, when you started being all nice towards me, a total stranger. I kind of suspected that you either knew me before or you're just really friendly to everyone."

"I..."

Kyoko lets out a small smile. "But now, I can clear out any other suspension."

Makoto didn't know what to say, he wants to say if she remembers him but he can't gather the courage to ask her.

"Although I don't know you, I think I can assume that you were a great friend towards me. Before well, this."

They sat in silence, nothing else to say until Kyoko sighs again.

"Well, it was nice talking with you. Hopefully, I'll be able to remember you."

"Goodbye."

The call ends, leaving Makoto in shock.

Makoto takes a deep breath and sighs, that conversation was a mess; he was feeling all kinds of different emotions. Anger, shock, happiness, confusion, and a lot more. He stands up, throwing his phone on the bed as he walks over to the calendar. A specific day looks back at him, Valentine's day.

How could he have forgotten? Tomorrow was a special day and he hadn't came up with new ideas yet! He had to think quickly, but his mind wouldn't work. It only repeated back to what Kyoko said.

"Urgh! You're not helping me at all brain!" The only choice left was Komaru, but he still can't really forgive her after she went through his stuff. Without permission.

But he had nobody else and he doesn't really want to bother Kyoko again. Letting out a sigh, he drags himself into Komaru's room. "Komaru."

"Yeah?"

"Even though I'm still mad at you for going through my stuff, I need your help..."

"One, how did you even know I went through your stuff. Two, what kind of help?"

"So you did go through my stuff."

"Well yes but no."

"...now isn't the time for meme requoting, but I still need your help. On the Valentine's Day drinks."

"Wowie, you still haven't came up with ideas?"

"Don't make me change my mind on this."

Komaru giggles as she stands up, dusting any remaining scraps off of her pants.

"Yeah yeah, I'll come help."

"Good, I'll be waiting at my room." Makoto sighs, already wanting to forgive her about the earlier situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hopefully this one turned out alright


	7. VII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto was having a normal day at his job when Kyoko walks in, and then he finally makes his move...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my internet was a brat, but i got it to work
> 
> i hope

"Thank you, have a nice Valentine's Day." Makoto said as he waves goodbye to the leaving couple before he turns her head towards Komaru, who looks bored of out her mind right now. "You know, Komaru. If you don't want to do the cashier job, just let me do it."

" _Please._ " Komaru groans, putting emphasis on the word as she drags herself into the backroom. Makoto sighs and shakes his head towards Komaru's lazy attitude. ( ~~authors note: im sorry if i got her personality wrong, i havent really focused much on udg yet~~ )

Makoto turns his head to see a group of people walk inside, one of them was Kyoko. She lifts her head up and looks at Makoto before his view was blocked by a female with blonde hair.

"Hey barista man, are you just going to keep gawking at us or what?!"

"O-oh! Sorry, uh... Hello! What can I get you guys today?"

He already made himself look bad, Makoto mentally slaps himself in the face as the female begins ordering down the people's drinks and food.

"Alright, that will be..." Makoto pauses his statement as he looks at the register before he turns his head up. "50 dollars please."

"Man, you are right; this place _is_ cheap!"

"Told ya so! It's been a while since I even came back here and they got new workers."

The girl brags as she hands Makoto the money, she suddenly pauses and lean towards him. 

"That name's Junko, what about yours?"

"Uhm...Uh...." Makoto stammers, not really used to being so close to someone.

Suddenly, a gloved hand pats Junko on the shoulder; the figure shows herself as Kyoko. "That's enough, Junko. You're making him uncomfortable."

"Hah! My bad, dude." Junko said as she backs away, laughing.

It took Makoto a second to realize who she was.

"Ah—! J-Junko! The famous fashionista!" 

"Looks like he caught on, that's right kid. Whatcha want? An autograph or something?"

"N-no, I just realized that you were a famous person that's all...aha..."

"Oh, alrighty. Anyways, better prepare my drinks fast or I'm suing ya!"

There was a slight pause before Junko begins to laugh again.

"AHAH! I'm just messing with ya, take as long as you need to."

As the group head over to the waiting area, Makoto could hear some things.

_"Jesus, are you seriously that famous nowadays?"_

_"Hah! What, you're mad that you're not famous for being a singer?_

Makoto sighs as he walks over to one of the coffee machine and begins making the drinks one by one, he made 2 drinks when he came across Kyoko's drink. Another simple black coffee. He chuckles to himself. 

_Even on a holiday, she still rather pick black coffee other than any special drinks._

His thoughts were interrupted when Komaru steps out of the breakroom.

"We got customers? You need any help with them?" Komaru asks, turning her head towards Makoto.

"Yes, just for one small thing though."

"What is it?" Komaru asks, walking closer towards Makoto as he whisper something in her ear.

"So you want me to get a small candy for your crush?"

Makoto covers her mouth, motioning a quiet sign. He lowers his hand as Komaru sighs.

"Alright then. Let me see what do we got."

Komaru turns around and leaves as Makoto sighs and places the finished black coffee to the side, along with the rest of the drinks. When Komaru returns, he was already done with the decorating part and was handing them out towards the people.

Komaru throws Makoto the candy as Makoto suddenly stops Kyoko.

"Miss Kirigiri, can i give you something before you go?"

Kyoko and the others turn around as Junko begins to snicker.

"Go meet your 'boyfriend' Kyoko."

Kyoko gives her a stern look as she walks towards Makoto.

"What is it?"

"This, here you go!"

Makoto ~~grabs~~ gently motions for her hand, to which she complies. Makoto places something in her hand as he then balls her hand into a fist.

"Be sure to look at it once you finished your black coffee! Or, just look at it at any time."

Makoto laughs awkwardly as he darts in the backroom, leaving Kyoko alone.

Kyoko turns around and return to her friends, hiding the thing inside her pocket.

"So, Kyokooo~. What did he give you? A dil—"

Kyoko smacks Junko on the head before she could finish her sentence.

"One, don't go into my business. Two, no it's not whatever you were going to say."

" _Owww..._ " Junko whines as she holds her head.

"Anyways, what do you guys wanna do next? We have plenty of time left." Leon asks as she slurps his drink, suddenly almost everyone except for Kyoko butts in the conversation; suggesting places that they can go. Kyoko reaches in her pocket and pulls out the candy before she takes a look at it.

A milk chocolate candy. She hadn't have one since she was about 5 years old, she looks at her friend group who were still paying no attention towards her and unwraps the candy quickly. She pops it in her mouth, allowing the chocolate to melt on her tongue. ~~(authors note: i feel weird writing that—)~~

"Hey, Kyoko. What do you suggest that we should go?"

Kyoko looks up to see all eyes on her.

"Well, what's our choices?"

"I messed upppp." Makoto whines as Komaru rolls her eyes jokingly, patting his back.

"I'm sure you didn't mess up, Makoto. You did perfectly fine."


	8. VIII.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko calls Makoto again so they can have a conversation about something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i tried

Makoto sighs as he scrolls through Twitter once more. As he scrolls, he suddenly notices something that he previously had scrolled by and quickly scrolls back to it. It was a post from Junko of today's day. The post showed Junko's holding the camera as Kyoko was stuck in the middle, clearly trying to avoid the camera. Makoto chuckles to himself slightly as he likes the post.

_I guess even she doesn't like being in photos either._

As he was about to scroll back down, a text message from Kyoko appears. 

_Can we call? I want to talk to you about something._

Makoto quickly presses on the notification, which automatically sends him into the app. He quickly types out his answer and press Enter.

_Yeah sure! Call me when you're ready,_

Almost instantly, he got a call from Kyoko. He answers the call and places the phone near his ear.

"So, what is that you wanted to talk about?"

"About the chocolate, you gave me today."

"Did you not like it...?" Makoto asks with uncertainty in his voice.

"No no, I enjoyed it. It's just..."

There was a pause in her statement, although Makoto wanted her to finish the sentence; he said nothing.

"How did you know that's my favorite?"

"...!"

Makoto's mind quickly began thinking of excuses.

"J-Just a lucky guess, that's all."

"Not sure if I should trust that. Sounds like you're unsure yourself."

"I swear, I don't know what's your favorite candy! It was the only thing they had and I just gave it out...!"

"Now I'm really suspicious."

Makoto sighs, admitting defeat.

"Fine...It had to do with your childhood too."

"Let me guess, you wanted to give me something and you asked me what was my favorite candy."

"Uhmm...Kind of like that."

"Close enough. Anyways, I was wondering if you'll like to hang out with me. That is if you want."

Makoto's eyes widened as he felt his face getting hotter.

"W-What?"

"Not as in a date, more like just getting to know each other."

"W-Well, if it's alright with you. Then I supposed I can come."

"Wonderful, see you on Saturday. 2:30 PM, don't be late please."

The call ended as fast as it started, leaving Makoto in a state of mixed emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was too short, im kind of feeling lazy these days


	9. IX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto hangs out with Kyoko and they have a small chit-chat, oh and their relationship might grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for the past few days, didn't have the motivation

_Is this outfit alright...?_ Makoto wonders as he looks at himself in the mirror, his normal green jacket, with a white t-shirt underneath. He'd wear something else, but it's not really considered a date; since they're still friends, hopefully. Makoto shakes his head, clearing the thoughts. There's no time to waste! He doesn't want to keep Kyoko waiting.

"I'm going to go now, see you later, Komaru!" Makoto yells as he darts out of the door before he closes the door closed behind him. Komaru watches from her window as Makoto darts down the street and sighs, "Good luck."

"Huff! Ugh!" Makoto pants as he runs down the street and turns a corner before he meets Kyoko, "Oh Kyoko!"

Kyoko turns around, resulting in Makoto almost passing out right there.

"Does this look alright on me?" Kyoko asks as Makoto snaps back to reality.

"Yes! You look wonderful, Kyoko!" Makoto compliments before he suddenly clamps his hand over his mouth, "I-I mean, you look nice."

"I appreciate your feedback," Kyoko said before she looks away, a hint of blush on her cheeks. She turns back after a few seconds, the blush now gone. "Let's begin now, shall we?"

Their day fills up with any activities that both Kyoko and Makoto were about to come up with, just to get to know each other more. Luckily for Makoto, he was able to learn 3 new things but it's not that interesting. Though in the end, it's new information and he can use it.

"Have a nice day, er, Makoto," Kyoko said as she waves goodbye towards Makoto, she turns around and walks down the street. Makoto waves goodbye back before he closes the door behind him, as soon he turns around; Komaru was in front of him.

"How did it go? Any new information? Did you guys confess?" Komaru asks, waiting in anticipation. Makoto sighs as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, it went alright...I did get some new information on her, but they're not really useful to getting her memories back." Makoto sighs as he yawns. "I'm really tired from today, goodnight Komaru."

"You didn't tell me all of the details yet!" Komaru whines as Makoto sighs again and walks inside of his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Makoto strips his clothes off and steps inside the tub before turning the water on, he winches at the hot water before adjusting the water to warm. He moves a hand through his hair as his mind begins to wander, trying to think of ideas to get Kyoko to remember him again. Soon enough, the warm water begins to turn cold, causing Makoto to turn the warm water back to hot.

"I'll just think about it tomorrow morning, I guess. I still have Sunday so I can relax." Makoto said as he steps out of the shower, dripping wet. He pulls the nearest towel and dries his hair before wrapping it around his lower waist. To make sure he didn't ruin his bedsheets with water, he added another towel around his neck; allowing it to catch any remaining water.

He walks out of the bathroom before rummaging through his drawer, trying to find a random tank-top to throw on and a boxer. God, why does he own so many hoodies?! At last, he was able to find a white tank-top along with green boxers. 

"Jesus, finally. That took too long." Makoto mumbles as he quickly throws on the clothes, he turns the light switch off; making his room dark. Finally, he crawls onto his bed and into the blankets where his body warmth slowly begins to heat the bedsheets. Soon enough, he found himself fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's short again, I've been really bad at coming up with ideas


	10. X.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows? Will this be the day where Makoto finally asks out Kyoko on a date? Will this story finally get what it wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cringey story summary goes brr

"Are you going to do the plan yet?" Komaru asks as she leans against Makoto's doorway, bored out of her mind. "You don't want Kyoko to keep waiting now, do you?"

"I'm here!" Makoto exclaims as soon she finished her statement, making Komaru laugh.

"Oh my lord, you finished at the speed of light as soon I said that! Anyways," Komaru said, wiping a small tear out of the corner of her eye. "Good luck on your date or whatever."

"It's not a date, Komaru! I'm just asking her out..." Makoto mumbles as he quickly darts off, leaving Komaru alone upstairs.

Makoto opens the door and steps outside before he sighs and closes the door behind him. He turns his head towards the left to see Kyoko standing there.

"You wished to see me, Makoto?"

"A-Ah, yes! I wanted to ask you something..." Makoto awkwardly confesses. "Well, as long as it's alright with you, aha!"

Yikes, that small laugh was way too weird. Makoto mentally slaps himself for that stupid mistake. However, he got interrupted when Kyoko responds.

"Sure, I don't mind," Kyoko said, her calm personality still stands. "What is it?"

"W-Well, I was wondering if you'll like to go..." Makoto begins. "Go..."

"Go on a date?" Kyoko asks, finishing his sentence off.

"Y-Yeah..." Makoto mumbles, already embarrassing himself.

"Sure, I'm sure I can ask for a day-off, hopefully," Kyoko said, twirling a loose strand of hair around her finger. "Is that alright?"

"That...that sounds great, yeah..." Makoto said, smiling softly.

"Wonderful, I'll text you once I'm ready," Kyoko said as she turns around, waving goodbye. "Goodbye, Makoto."

"Bye..." Makoto whispers after, waving back. He slowly lowers his hand until Komaru slams the door open and jumps at Makoto.

"So, are you guys dating?" Komaru asks, flustering Makoto.

"N-No! Get off me!" Makoto yells as he begins swinging around, trying to get Komaru off.

"Why are you so mean to me!" Komaru whines as she finally fell.

Kyoko sighs as she lays against her bed. For some reason, her mind wouldn't stop going back to the date request. She sits up and stretches her limbs, letting out a small groan before she lowers her arms.

_What do people usually do if they have something in their mind?_

Kyoko presses enter. It loads for a moment before some links appear, Kyoko scrolls down, looking for a website that could **at least** answer her question but to no avail.

"The internet is hopeless," Kyoko grumbles as she rubs her temple. She scrolls down a bit more before she shuts her computer out. "I'll just go to sleep, maybe then I'll be able to stop thinking about it..."

She walks over to her bathroom and closes the door behind her, after a few minutes, she walks back out with her pajamas on. Kyoko shuts the light switch off and walks over to her bed, before turning the nightlamp on and picking a book up.

Kyoko never slept that night.


	11. XI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the date but written more badly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do I keep getting ideas but I don't know how to write them

"Makoto, are you there?"

"Ah yes!"

"Alright, pick me up."

"W-Where?"

"Nevermind, I'll just go to your coffee shop." Kyoko sighs as she ends the call. She looks around to see if there are any passing cars. _No cars, it's safe._

Kyoko walks to the other side and turns a corner, heading straight for the coffee shop. She opens the door to see Makoto rather dressed up instead of his normal uniform.

"I got expectations from my boss, don't worry!" Makoto laughs as Kyoko stares at him. He slowly stopped laughing as it became a bit awkward. "Well, shall we go?"

"That would be nice," Kyoko answers as she takes Makoto's hand and walks out of the coffee shop. "Where do you want to go first?"

"I don't really go anywhere, but do you think the amusement park is open?" Makoto asks as Kyoko looks at him.

"Is that where you want to go?"

"Well, it's been a while since I last go to an amusement park. So yes?"

"Very well then."

"I'm surprised that you managed to get a lot of rewards, even when you haven't come here in a while," Kyoko said as she takes a small bite of her cotton candy and immediately pulls away, disliking the taste.

"I guess I'm just lucky, that's all." Makoto chuckles before he notices the Ferris wheel, "How about we ride that?"

"If you wish."

Makoto leads Kyoko to the Ferris wheel and looks at the ride's speed. It was slowing down. 

"Looks like it's ending if we hurry we don't have to wait," Makoto said as they hurry towards the line.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Makoto exclaims before he notices Kyoko trembling. "What's wrong?"

"Just a silly fear, nothing to worry about." Kyoko mumbles as the Ferris wheel suddenly creak due to a sudden movement. She flinches at the sound and scoots closer to Makoto. "I apologize for not telling you sooner, but I don't like heights..."

"Don't worry about it, I'll make sure we don't die or anything," Makoto said as he pats Kyoko on the back.

They sit in silence before Kyoko looks at Makoto.

"Makoto, do you by any chance, know me?"

"Huh?"

"You've been acting all kind to me and it just..."

"Just...?"

"It's like I'm repeating something that happened before. I remember being on a Ferris wheel and I was scared of heights. You were there and you said you'll protect me." Kyoko said as the sun begins to set, Makoto looks at Kyoko before he sighs.

"I figured you'll realize, the reason I've been doing all these for you is..." Makoto rubs the back of his neck as he finishes his sentence. "We used to be childhood friends until, well...An accident."

"What accident?" Kyoko asks as Makoto gently places a hand on hers.

"Don't worry about it for now, but the truth is..." Makoto leans a bit closer. "I've loved you for so long to the point I feel the need to say this."

He slowly lifts Kyoko's hand and cups it with his own. "Kyoko, will you be my lover?"

Kyoko's eyes widened, time seems to slow down. 

"I..."

She lowers her head down for a moment before she looks back up with a small smile and tears. "I will, Makoto."

She leans close to Makoto and kisses him. At last, they will be together.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thats the end of it, whew love is hard to write

**Author's Note:**

> yk i think i did pretty good on this chapter, also if its possible; can someone tell me why does it keep showing my story isnt updated


End file.
